Where Your Royalties Lie
by galaxy1
Summary: France and Britain are at war, and their royalties (The Evans and the Potters) decide that the only way to make peace is to betroth each of they're children. But that comes down to locking them in a room, until they get along. L/J Love/Hate. CHAP 5 UP!!!
1. Protests

A/N: I really need to know if you guys like this so please review?  
  
Disclaimer: I own some Harry Potter toys and books-but then again, they're all copyrighted by JK Rowling and WB!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"James darling! Hold still!"  
  
"Yes, mother." James Potter huffed. Elli Anna Potter, Queen of Britain was fixing her sons cape.  
  
"Why are you being so fidgety, honey?" Elli Anna asked her son.  
  
"Mother, you try being betrothed to a girl when you are only 8 years old, seeing her only once at a party, mind you she looked terrible too, and now seeing her nine years later, to discuss wedding plans and children! My goodness!" James said exasperatedly.  
  
"Might I remind you," Lady Anna said. "that I was betrothed to your father when I was 8 too?"  
  
"At least, you looked pretty. This girl looks horrible!" James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, my young prince-but how do you know she still looks the same?" Lady Anna asked.  
  
"I don't know, don't ugly, fat people just stay that way?" James asked.  
  
"You're right." Lady Anna said sarcastically. "I mean how much can a person change after NINE years?"  
  
"Pfft!" James said folding his arms.  
  
*~*~*~* At a castle in France *~*~*~*  
  
"Papa! Mama!" Lily Evans said pleadingly. "Do not make me do this! Sil Vou Plait!" she was down on her knees.  
  
"Lily Charlotte Nicola Evans!" Lady Brigitta Evans, Lily's mother screeched. "Get off the floor this instant, darling!" she continued, helping her daughter brush off the dust on her dress.  
  
"Lily, you know we are doing this for you, right?" Her father, Nicholas, asked.  
  
"Papa, please?! He is 'orrible!" Lily said, her accent thicker than it should have been.  
  
"Lily, please, don't talk with your accent-you are going to live in England soon." Lady Brigitta said, exasperatedly.  
  
"See, that is another thing-I wont be with you!" Lily said.  
  
"But honey, we will come see you!" Her father said, touching her cheek fondly.  
  
"That boy is a disaster!" Lily said grumbling. "Do you remember what he did to me-at ze acquaintance ball?" Lily said shuddering a little.  
  
"Honey, he didn't mean it. He was only ten after all." Her father said.  
  
"And don't talk with you accent." Her mother reminded her again.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sure he didn't mean to turn my eyes ghostly white so that everyone thought I was possessed, and then turn Majestic purple!" Lily screeched.  
  
"Honey, the eye thing was a joke. And you love the color purple!" Lady Brigitta said, in James' defense.  
  
"Mama! I had to ride a purple horse for a month!" Lily said. "And poor Majestic's hair almost stayed that way, instead of turning silver again!"  
  
"Do not make this hard Lily!" Her father said. "After Petunia ran off with that Vernon-" Nicholas looked disgusted. "You are our only hope for a perfect daughter."  
  
"And you're doing well so far, smart, beautiful, thin-just please?!" Brigitta asked again.  
  
Lady Brigitta was almost down on her knees, and Lily hated seeing her parents beg.  
  
"Alright!" Lily said finally giving in. "But if he even thinks about doing anything to Majestic, or any of my of my pets for that matter, I will refuse to see him ever again!" Lily said, stomping her foot.  
  
Her parents breathed a sigh of relief, and her mother kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank you Mon Cheri!" Lady Brigitta said smiling.  
  
"Quickly, they will be here any minute!" King Nicholas said, clapping his hands, to summon some of the servants.  
  
"Mama, who else is coming?" Lily asked.  
  
"No one today, but on the day of the announcement, King Federico, his Queen Margarita and Princess Arabella will be coming, and then there's King Peleus, Queen Hera and Prince Sirius too." Her mother said smiling soothingly.  
  
"Oh, darling, don't forget King Hans, Queen Greta and Prince Remus-yes, yes! Use the white sheet!" Nicholas said.  
  
"Oh! NO! Mama! Papa! You know those three together are like giving Titanic 2 more icebergs! For goodness sake!" Lily complained.  
  
"Excuse me, your majesty." Alfredo, the butler popped his head into Lily's chambers. "The opposing party wish me to tell you that they will be apparating to the courtyard in a few minutes."  
  
"Zank you Alfredo!" Nicholas said, forgetting not to use his accent.  
  
"Now, Lily, no more trouble, bickering or anything with James alright. Keep a civil tongue!" Lady Brigitta warned.  
  
"I never do anything to him!" Lily whined.  
  
"Except call him things that are rather hurtful." Brigitta said.  
  
"Like what?" Lily asked feigning innocence.  
  
"Um-hm." Brigitta smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"James, I'm warning you! If you do anything to Lily this time-" Lady Anna stopped in mid-sentence to see her son mimicking her facial expressions. "Not funny, James!" Lady Anna scolded.  
  
"Sorry mum." James said, his face falling.  
  
"I mean it! Don't you dare do anything to her horse this time!" Lady Anna said, shaking a finger at her son.  
  
"Aww, mom, she likes purple!" James said acting innocent.  
  
"I'm sure!" Lady Anna said before leaving the room. 


	2. Last minute mischivousness

A/N: Thank you so much to the people that reviewed! Sorry about the spelling error on 'Sil Vous Plait'. *Laughs sheepishly*  
  
Disclaimer: I, yet again, own nothing that is recognizable.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Elli Anna darling, how are we getting to the castle?" King Stephan asked.  
  
"We're going to apparate into they're courtyard and ride some carriages they set out for us." Lady Anna said, smiling at her husband.  
  
"I don't know why you think this'll work!" James said, stomping into the living room, of the castle.  
  
"What do you mean?" King Stephan said, arching an eyebrow at his eldest and only child.  
  
"Most arranged marriages never work!" James said, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh, please James! You're being childish!" Lady Anna said. "Your father and I worked out just fine."  
  
"At least you liked him!" James said.  
  
"If only you knew." King Stephan mumbled.  
  
*~*~*~*(France)*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you ready Lily?" Lady Brigitta asked.  
  
"No." Lily said, as Brigitta opened her chamber door.  
  
"Why not, you're dressed and everything." Lady Brigitta asked worriedly.  
  
"Mama, if you don't have an army and a rifle in hand, you're never ready for James Potter!" Lily said, smiling a little.  
  
"Very funny, darling!" Lady Brigitta said, sardonically.  
  
"How long did it take you and papa to love each other?" Lily asked, out of the blue.  
  
"Not that long sweetheart, why?" Lady Brigitta asked, approaching her daughter.  
  
"What if James and I never stop bickering?" Lily asked.  
  
"You will, one day." Lady Brigitta said, her eyes wistful and dreamy.  
  
"No need for memory lane today, Brigitta!" King Nicholas said, poking his head into her room.  
  
"Why does everyone feel like teasing me today?" Lady Brigitta asked, good- naturedly.  
  
"Because you're tease able." King Nicholas said, kissing his wife's cheek.  
  
"You're so funny, I forgot to laugh!" Brigitta said sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh! PDA, not now please." Lily laughed along with the King and Queen.  
  
*~*~*~* (Britain) *~*~*~*  
  
"Is everything ready Stephan? James?" Lady Anna asked, getting ready to apparate.  
  
"Yes dear." King Stephan said marching out of the castle.  
  
"Where's James?" Lady Anna said, squinting.  
  
"Here mother." James said holding something behind him.  
  
"James, is that purple dye?" King Stephan asked as James walked before him.  
  
Lady Anna arched an eyebrow. "James?"  
  
"Mother, I'm not that childish! I'm not holding purple dye." James told his parents, mock disbelief plastered on his face.  
  
"Tell the truth James!" Lady Anna said, forcefully.  
  
"Its not purple dye!" James insisted. Lady Anna had that rare look on her face, which was reserved only for James when he did something severely wrong.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Its blue dye." James said, a goofy grin pasted on his face.  
  
"James I swear!" Lady Anna said, grabbing the dye from behind him. "You're 17. When will you grow up?"  
  
"Lighten up Elli Anna darling." King Stephan chuckled. "It was only a joke."  
  
Now Lady Anna shot that look at King Stephan, which made him shut up instantly. "Sorry dear." He said meekly.  
  
"Now I know why Brigitta had 2 girls instead of boys!" Anna said, throwing her hands in the air. "Joseph!" Anna called. Immediately, a man with a balding head, in a butler's uniform came out.  
  
"You called, madam?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Yes. Joseph, dispose of this please?" Anna said, giving him the bottle of dye.  
  
"Mother!" James protested.  
  
"Thank you Joseph!" Anna said, as the butler walked away.  
  
"Lets go." King Stephan said, before James had a chance to start bickering with his mother. 


	3. After 9 Years

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Anyway, a lot of people have been telling me that this reminds them of the Swan Princess. Well, I got the first part from that movie! Hehehe!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"James, get in the carriage." Lady Anna said, after she got in.  
  
"No!" James pouted. He looked like an over grown 3 year old.  
  
"James, get in the carriage." Lady Anna said. James was painfully aware of the loss of patience in her voice.  
  
They had arrived at the Evans' courtyard a few minutes ago, 5 long minutes ago to be exact. James decided that he wanted to have a last minute tantrum, which caused his father to sigh deeply.  
  
"James Stephano Potter, get in the carriage!" Lady Anna said once again, but this time, her voice escalated profusely.  
  
"Yes, mother." James said, his face falling at the sign of defeat. James knew never to test his mother. And he also knew that he would never win in their arguments either.  
  
"Good God! Finally!" King Stephan breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, come down-I see the carriages already!" King Nicholas said, from the balcony on the 2nd floor of the castle.  
  
"Coming." Lily said half-heartedly. She bounded down the stairs. "Can I have my last few minutes alive now?"  
  
"Lily, I have no idea why you hate this boy so much. God Almighty, you've only seen him once!" Lady Brigitta said, throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
"Mama, if papa made all the dukes and Duchesses think you were possessed, wouldn't you hate him?" Lily asked.  
  
"Lily! It's been NINE years! Get over that stupid incident already! Please!" Brigitta said finally losing her temper.  
  
"Sorry mama." Lily said looking down shamefully.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"James this is my last warning." Lady Anna said as the carriage pulled up in front of the castle.  
  
"I know mother. Don't do anything to her pets, or to her, keep a civil tongue, try not to do anything to her possessions, etc." James said, finishing his mother's sentence.  
  
"Just make sure to stick to that!" Lady Anna said, and with that, they both came out of the carriage and walked to the front of the castle where the king and queen were already waiting.  
  
"Brigitta dear! How are you?" Lady Anna asked, as she extended her arms to give Lady Brigitta a hug.  
  
"Elli Anna! I've been great!" Lady Brigitta said, returning the friendly hug. "And you must be James." Lady Brigitta looked fondly at James.  
  
"Good morning Queen Brigitta." James said politely while bowing.  
  
"My, my, you have become handsome, haven't you?" Lady Brigitta said.  
  
"Thank you." James said. He hated formalities. It was so out of character.  
  
With that, everyone headed inside the castle for the dinner party. Everyone, except for Lily.  
  
"So, how's everything back in Britain?" King Nicholas asked.  
  
"Fine, fine! Except, of course, for those few people who still bring up riots and such occasionally." King Stephan said, disdainfully.  
  
"I completely understand! It's the same here too." King Nicholas said in agreement.  
  
"Excuse me, but," Lady Anna said clearing her throat. "where is Lily?"  
  
Lady Brigitta and King Nicholas looked around and realized that James was the only 17-year-old sitting at the table. "Alfredo?" Lady Brigitta called. Immediately, the butler appeared at her side.  
  
"Yes, madam?"  
  
"Please go up to Lily's chambers and-"  
  
"No need for that, Mama." Lily said, coming into the dining room. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I had a few matters to take care of." Lily said, curtseying to King Stephan and Queen Anna.  
  
"Ah! There you are, Mon Cheri!" Nicholas said. A look of relief passed over his face. "Sit and join the dinner." He continued, motioning to a seat beside James. Lily mutely nodded her head, and sat beside James.  
  
"Dear girl, you surely are the most beautiful 17-year-old princess I have seen in my life!" King Stephan complimented.  
  
"Thank you dear King Stephan." Lily said, a gorgeous smile grazed her face.  
  
'My father is surely joking!' James thought. 'Her? Beautiful?' he added critically. 'Sure, she has, um, improved since the last time I saw her-but she isn't exactly gorgeous!'  
  
"James?" Lady Anna's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" James asked lifting his head up from his soup.  
  
"It seems the children are bored." Lady Brigitta said. "Lily, why don't you take him for a walk in the flower gardens." She added thoughtfully.  
  
"A walk?" Lily repeated.  
  
"A walk is a wonderful idea." King Nicholas said. The elders nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright." Lily swallowed. "Excuse us please." She said as she curtseyed.  
  
"Excuse us." James repeated, bowing. He then followed Lily out of the castle.  
  
*~*~*~* (Outside) *~*~*~*  
  
"So." James started stupidly.  
  
"So what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um, how've you been?" James said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Fine, thank you. And you?" She asked him.  
  
"Same." He said. A playful smile was tugging on his lips. "How's Majestic?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"He's fine.and regular color again too." She answered, shooting him a glare to mach her icy voice.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry.you know, for what I did 9 years ago, to you." He said, trying vainly to make conversation.  
  
"You are forgiven." Lily said icily.  
  
"You don't sound like you've forgiven me." James said.  
  
"How do you want me to sound?" She asked.  
  
James shot her a winning smile, a smile that would make any girl melt, any girl except Lily. "How about 'Kiss me and you're fine.'?" James asked with mock hope.  
  
"No." Lily said flatly.  
  
"Care to lighten up a bit?" James asked sarcastically.  
  
"No thank you." Lily said, her cold voice coming back again.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be that cold Ms. Lily," James said folding his arms in front of her.  
  
"Lets go back now." Lily said cutting him off.  
  
"Why?" James said, his cocky grin softening.  
  
"Because, we've reached the lake." Lily said, gesturing to the lake in front of her.  
  
"Ok." James said shrugging.  
  
As they were trekking back to the castle, James let out a shocked moan.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, turning to him.  
  
"I lost it! My pendant, I think it dropped in the lake!" James said, his face wrinkled in worry.  
  
"C'mon, we'll go get it." Lily sighed tiredly.  
  
*~*~*~* (Back at the lake) *~*~*~*  
  
"I don't see anything!" Lily said, peering over the lake.  
  
"Duh! You wont see anything looking that way!" James said. With that he jumped in the lake, the water until his knees. "I'll look here, you look from up there."  
  
"Fine." Lily said exasperatedly.  
  
After 5 minutes.  
  
"I think I've found it!" James cried happily.  
  
"Where?" Lily asked.  
  
"Here, come and look!" James said. Lily was standing on her tiptoes, on the edge of the lake.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right-HERE!" James said, as he took he hand and made her fall face flat in the lake. When Lily looked up, James was laughing hysterically.  
  
"You-You should have-s-seen your face!" James managed to choke out in between laughs.  
  
"Oh, you better pray you can run POTTER!" Lily screamed as she chased James through the garden and into the castle.  
  
*~*~*~* (Inside) *~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder how the children are doing?" King Nicholas thought out loud.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON-" Came Lily's loud voice, as James scurried to the door way of the dining room.  
  
"Excuse me." James said bowing a little. "But may any of you tell me where the nearest hiding place may be?"  
  
"YOU BETTER RUN JAMES!" Lily's voice came again.  
  
"Um, that's alright, I think I can find one for now, thanks." James said. He was about to run when he turned to the doorway again. "But I'll have to get back to you on that one." He said turning to King Nicholas, with that he ran.  
  
A few seconds later, a dripping wet Lily came into the view of the doorway.  
  
"JAMES-" she started.  
  
"Lily dear, are you alright?" Brigitta asked. Lily turned to them.  
  
"Oh yes, quite fine thank you!" she gave them a sweet smile and curtseyed, before running the direction James went.  
  
"Does that answer your previous question, Nicholas?" Lady Anna said. King Nicholas and King Stephan were chuckling softly, while Lady Brigitta and Lady Anna were giggling.  
  
"Honestly!" King Stephan said once the chuckling and giggling had stopped. "This marriage was supposed to prevent wars between Britain and France-not start them!" This cause a round of laughter from the elders.  
  
"Too true, Stephan, too true!" Nicholas agreed. 


	4. Like Parents like Children

CHAPTER 4  
  
"James?" Lady Anna asked as she saw her son enter the dinning room the next morning.  
  
"Yes, mother?" James asked hoarsely, scratching his head.  
  
"James what happened? You look horrible!" Lady Brigitta asked with concern.  
  
"Sleep, behind pot, hiding, Lily, very mad." James asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lady Anna said.  
  
"James said: He slept behind the pot, near my room, because he was hiding from me." Lily said cheerfully. "Morning everyone." She added curtseying.  
  
"Lily, you knew he was behind that pot and didn't do anything?" Lady Brigitta asked.  
  
"Yes, but-no-" Lily stammered. She knew she would get it from her mother very soon.  
  
"Lily!" Lady Brigitta said outraged.  
  
"No Brigitta, don't be angry with her-she did what was right." Lady Anna said.  
  
"I did?" Lily asked looking up.  
  
"She did?" James asked, he was fully awake now.  
  
"Yes." Lady Anna said simply. "James played a prank on her, so his punishment is one night of horrible sleep."  
  
"Mama!" James whined. "You're supposed to be on my side!"  
  
Lady Anna shook her head.  
  
"I completely agree with James, Anna." Brigitta said. "It was only a joke."  
  
James nodded his head vigorously. "Anyway, nothing to worry about ladies." King Stephan chuckled as King Nicholas agreed.  
  
"So Lily, what is your schedule for James today?" Lady Brigitta asked.  
  
"Plans?" Lily asked.  
  
"We have PLANS?" James repeated.  
  
"Well of course dear, we don't want you to lie around the castle all day with nothing to do!" Lady Brigitta laughed lightly.  
  
"Really, I don't mind." James said trying not to sound hopeful. He wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the day with Princess Temper.  
  
"Nonsense James." Lady Anna smiled. "So, what did you plan Lily?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was thinking of asking James, after all he is the guest." Lily said, smiling at the elders.  
  
"Like hell you were." James whispered so that only they could hear.  
  
Lily smiled an overly sweet smile.  
  
"Well, that's very considerate, Lily honey, but James doesn't really know France, so I think you better decide." Lady Anna said.  
  
"How about horse back riding?" King Nicholas asked.  
  
"Wonderful, Nicholas!" King Stephan agreed.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other awkwardly. "Well, s-sure." James agreed shakily. Great, a whole day to spend with a redhead who had a Temper problem. 'She needs a psychiatrist.' He concluded.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, which one are you taking?" James asked, once outside in the stables.  
  
"Majestic." Lily answered flatly. "You can take Hurricane." She said as she went in to the stables, bringing back a beautiful black horse, and giving James the reins. She returned a little while later, with a horse who could only be Majestic, as it's once pure silver hair, had a touch of royal purple. Actually, it made the horse look even more rare and beautiful.  
  
"Lets go." Lily said as she got on her horse.  
  
"Need help, Lady Lily?" James asked, sardonically.  
  
"No thank you. I'm not a damsel in distress." She answered.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, is anything happening?" Lady Brigitta asked Lady Anna.  
  
"They're talking, and just about to leave." Lady Anna answered peering through the binoculars she held in her hands.  
  
"Dear Lord, help us!" King Stephan exclaimed.  
  
"They'll get together." King Nicholas said, peering into the other half of the binoculars. "Hopefully." He added uncertainly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, want to share any heart to hearts?" James asked.  
  
"In your dreams Potter! If I did, it would probably be broadcasted through France-by you!" Lily said.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do here? Stare at the lake?" James said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yeah. Its supposed to be calming, but you aren't helping you know." Lily shot back.  
  
"This is boring. How 'bout we do something more exciting?" James suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Lily asked confusedly.  
  
James thought fro a few minutes, and then, a cocky smile crept on his face. "Race you!" was all he said before he shot off, with Lily closely behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What in the world?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"What?" Brigitta asked.  
  
"They're-racing." Stephan replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Anna asked, a bit shocked at the thought of the 2 royals, racing each other.  
  
"Racing: contest of speed, as in running, swimming, horse back riding, etc." Stephan said.  
  
"Stephan, I know what racing is! I'm not stupid." Anna said incredulously.  
  
"That's what you think." King Stephan mumbled.  
  
"What?" Anna asked.  
  
"Nothing dear!" Stephan piped.  
  
"Men." Brigitta said, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Brigitta." Nicholas mumbled, matching her tone.  
  
"Shut up." Brigitta snapped.  
  
"Shutting." Nicholas obeyed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, you know I'm going to beat you right?" James asked.  
  
"Shut your egotistical trap, James." Lily retorted.  
  
"Well, well, the princess got up on the wrong side of the bed today." James said, mimicking the muggle line.  
  
"You know, I think your mouth is bigger than your brain." Lily said, looking at him. She didn't see a tree branch in front of her, and it hit her hard, as she was going so fast. She practically flew off the horse, and James caught her, carrying her like a newly wed.  
  
"I knew you were going to fall for me sometime!" James said cockily. "So is this your idea of a fairytale?" James asked.  
  
"Stop dreaming!" Lily said. "You may be a prince-but you sure aren't charming!" Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, and what? You think you're my fair maiden?" James asked. "A maiden you may be, but you are very far from fair!" James said, rolling his eyes to mimic her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the castle, the elder royals were watching this on a magic screen, and heard every single word.  
  
"Well, that went well." Nicholas said sarcastically.  
  
"Tell me about it." Stephan agreed. "If only James could keep his ego from swelling when he's around Lily." Stephan sighed.  
  
"Where do you think he got it from?" Anna asked.  
  
Stephan stuck his tongue out at Anna. "How mature of you Stephan." Anna responded.  
  
"And Lily!" Brigitta said. "She really has to learn to keep a civil tongue."  
  
"Truly her mother's daughter." Nicholas said.  
  
Brigitta stuck her tongue out at Nicholas. "Do that more often, you're much prettier." Nicholas continued.  
  
"Go swim with piranhas!" Brigitta shot back. 


	5. What Best Friends are For

A/N: Very sorry it took so long, I had exams coming up. if you want to know, I practically failed them all. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. ON WIF THE STORY!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Uhmph!" Lily shrieked as James literally dumped her on the ground in front of the castle's main doors. "What-did you-do that for?" Lily said, annunciating every 3 words.  
  
"Why maiden, I was just DROPPING you off." James snickered.  
  
"Oh God. The prince of England is so CORNY." Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I plan on getting back at you for that comment." James said, hopping off his horse.  
  
"Are you that shallow?" Lily said, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow. "Oh, need I ask?"  
  
"You just wait Princess. before you know it, your haughty image will change." James said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, really? Would you be so cruel as to hurt a lady?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not physically, no-but reputation wise, yes." James said simply. "What will dear Aunt Bigitta and Uncle Nicholas say when they found out you've fallen for me?" He said with a cocky grin. "What will Arabella say? Remus? Sirius?"  
  
"Don't even dare!" Lily said. Her finger poking at his chest, causing him to move back, step-by-step. "Remember, you are in MY territory. I can have the guards behead you. in a heartbeat!"  
  
"I would love to see you try!" James said cockily.  
  
*~*~*~* Inside *~*~*~*  
  
"Here we go again." Stephan said looking at the screen.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Brigitta asked.  
  
"We need help, obviously!" Nicholas said, exasperated. "Shut up Nicholas!" Anna said defending Brigitta.  
  
"The loyalties of childhood friendship." Stephan said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, should we call the rest?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"Dear God Help us!" Anna said.  
  
"Why?" Stephan asked.  
  
"You five together are just as bad as Remus, Sirius and James!" Anna answered.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. we weren't that bad, were we?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"Please. my skin was plaid for a month!" Brigitta said standing up.  
  
"Was that us?" Stephan asked innocently.  
  
"Most definitely!" Anna answered.  
  
"Ok, I called. they're coming." Brigitta said, sighing exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes!" Stephan and Nicholas said. *~*~*~* In the Hallway *~*~*~*  
  
"Potter! I swear, I'm going to hex you to next WEDNESDAY!!!!" Lily said chasing after James.  
  
"You look pretty with checkered skin!" James said looking back.  
  
*~*~*~* Behind a Door *~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, they're coming." Sirius said.  
  
"On the count of three." Arabella said.  
  
"One. Two." Remus started.  
  
"THREE!!!!" The three of them said in unison.  
  
Just as James ducked in to hide from Lily and Lily ran into the room, they locked the door.  
  
*~*~*~* In the room *~*~*~*  
  
"JAMES!" Lily screamed.  
  
"What?" James asked. "You're flesh again!"  
  
"No, IDIOT!" Lily said, banging on the door. "We're locked IN!!!"  
  
Then they heard voices from outside the door.  
  
"Sorry old buddy, this is good for you!" Sirius' voice came.  
  
"Sirius? Hey man! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" James said, clearly pissed off.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Shut up an relax Lily." She heard Arabella.  
  
"Bella! You're supposed to be my FRIEND!" Lily said.  
  
"Chill Lil!" Remus said.  
  
"REMUS!!!!" They both screamed in unison.  
  
"See you all, maybe in a month!" Sirius said.  
  
"Bye!" Arabella said to the door.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that great, but please. I'll be waiting for your reviews! 


End file.
